Captain's Little Solider
by MysteryGal5
Summary: After Steve's wife Peggy Carter III gets pregnant, he's worried. For a man who's been frozen for 70 years, he has no clue on how to raise his little solider. But will he find out?
1. Prologue

**This is my beloved fifth fanfiction. It is a Steggy (Steve and Peggy) one. Just to let you know, this is Peggy Carter III aka Peggy's granddaughter. This takes place before my story Project: New Generation and The Avengers. But for now, I will give you a view on Peggy's early life before I talk about their kid. all rights go to The Avengers and Captain America.**

* * *

Five year old Margaret Carter III lived in England with her two older brothers and her father. Her mom died year back while battling cancer.

"Father, is grandmother visiting today?" she asked

"Yes she is." Her father replied.

When her grandmother arrived, her eldest brother Charles walked up to her and said, "Grandma, can you please tell us a Captain America story?"

"Why of course Charles."

They all went in the living room. Their grandmother sat on the couch and the three kids sat on the floor.

"Captain America was a man with a pure heart. Even though before the super solider serum he didn't look like a hero, he was still one at heart. He fought the Nazis and is the reason people of America are alive today."

Ever since little Peggy heard that story, she wanted to be a hero too. She took gymnastics and mixed-martial arts.

Eighteen years later, Peggy's grandmother and father died. But everyone said that she was a living memory of her since she looked a lot like her. She moved to New York for school. Anyway, when she was walking home from a party, someone grabbed her. She dropped her purse and stumbled backwards to see a man and his two henchmen.

She kicked him in the stomach. His two henchmen came running towards her; she ducked allowing them to crash into each other. Peggy kicked them off their feet and left them on the ground unconscious. She got up and picked up her purse. When she reached the corner of the street, she ran into a man with an eyepatch and a black trench coat.

"Excuse me." she said as she passed the man.

"Wait one second Miss." he said.

She turned around and said, "Yes?"

"I saw what you did there. It was impressive."

"You know about them?"

"Yes, because I sent them."

"Why?"

"Because I want you on my team. I've monitored you for years. Your knowledge of mixed-martial arts facinates me; and I could use you for some ideas I have in mind. " He gave her a business card. "I'm Nick Fury. Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division; but also known as SHIELD. We try to enforce world peace and I think you can help us."

"Thanks. I was looking for a job."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

When Peggy arrived at SHIELD, she was greeted by an agent with fiery red curls. "Hi, you must be Agent Peggy Carter III. I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff. Director Fury told me to show you around. But first, you have to put on the SHIELD uniform." she handed her a catsuit.

"Are you sure Agent Romanoff? It seems...revealing." she said while eyeballing the outfit.

"You'd get use to it."

After she put it on, Natasha gave her the boots and necessary weapons.

"Ok, I'll show you around. Here's the main SHIELD area where we do the main research. This is the SHIELD hospital where agents go for when they get injured on missions."

After the tour, they two girls sat down and Director Fury asked, "Finished the tour?

They both nodded their heads.

Agent Jasper Sitwell walked beside Director Fury and whispered, "Director Fury, we found him."

"Who?" Director Fury whispered back.

"Captain America. In the ice."

"How's the body?"

"No injuries. And he wasn't even dead. Just sleeping."

"Defrosted?"

"Yes, we just placed him in the room you made. But, he's gonna wake up soon and we need answers."

"Umm..." He paused for a short bit. "Agent Carter. This is one of the reasons I needed you."

He told Peggy to dress up like a woman from the forties in the military. He gave her a sheet of paper with answers if he asked certain questions.

* * *

**(Please note this scene is from the ending of Captain America. No copyright intended.)**

Steve woke up in a small room. He sat up and glanced at the radio. _'That game...so familiar.' _he thought.

Peggy walked in the room and said, "Morning." she took a peek of her watch. "Or should I say afternoon."

"Where am I?" he wondered.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City."

He glanced at the radio again. "Where am I _really_?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The game, it's from May 1941. I know cause I was there." Peggy's heart was starting to beat faster. "I'm going to ask you again, where am I?"

"Captain Rogers..." Peggy tried to calm him down as she pressed a red button.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

Two agents ran in. Steve pushed them through a wall. He stepped outside unaware of his surroundings and ran through the nearest door.

"Captain Rogers! Wait!" Peggy yelled. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and said to it, "All agents code thirteen. I repeat, all agents code thirteen."

After she said that, all the agents were looking at Steve. He started to run. Steve knocked over two agents. When he reached outside, he ran onto the road. When he reached an intersection, he looked around him confused. A few black cars parked behind him.

"At ease solider." Nick Fury said. "Look I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it'd be best if we broke it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve wondered.

"You've been asleep Cap. For almost 70 years." Steve turned around. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, it's just...I had a date."

* * *

When Nick Fury brought him back to SHIELD, he sat down at a table. "Look Captain, we know it's hard. But I'll help you fit in the modern era."

"Director Fury, is there at least one person alive?" he asked quietly.

"I'll go check." he left the room. Steve got up and decided to explore the place.

It seemed to be full of futuristic stuff. When he walked in one room, he saw Peggy.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes Captain?"

"I'm sorry for what happened back there."

"It's alright Captain."

Director Fury walked in the room and said, "Oh there you are Captain. I check the records and there are two living descendants; Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark. And Peggy Carter III, granddaughter of Peggy Carter."

"That's me." she said.

"You two should get along fine."

When he left, Steve asked, "How's Peggy?"

Peggy looked down and said, "I'm sorry Captain, but she died a few years back."

He looked out the window and said, "You know, she still owes me a dance..."

She smirked and said, "I could take care of that."


	2. Kill Two Birds With One Stone

_Steve and Peggy were a couple married for six months. What could happen?_

* * *

Peggy, Maria and Natasha were on a mission in London, England. There is a man named Alan Mormon who is a serial killer. He plans to kill Charles Fitzgerald Junior, who owns about three diamond mines. Nobody really knows why he want to kill him. But he just does. Anyway, Natasha and Peggy dressed up, while Maria was going undercover as a waitress.

Natasha and Peggy stood by the bar eyeballing certain people. "You think that's our guy?" Natasha whispered.

"No, I think it's that guy." Peggy motioned to the man on top of the stairwell.

"Where's Charles?"

Maria said in her earpiece, "He's over by that window. And it seems like he's leaving."

The three girls looked at the man Peggy accused, he was slowly walking up to Charles while pulling something out of his jacket. A weapon. Everyone started to panic and run free.

"Girls! It time to move. Maria, get Charles out of here." Natasha said.

Maria was on the second floor balcony with a view of Charles. She ripped off her dress revealing her SHIELD cat-suit. Maria stood on the ledge and yelled, "Everybody clear out!" She grabbed the hanging banner and swung down to Charles. "Hey, I'm going to save your life." She was leading him to the exit when Alan grabbed his gun and started to shoot. Maria started to shoot back. Natasha and Peggy were now wearing their cat-suits.

Natasha slid down and kicked his gun out of his hand. Peggy kicked him towards the ground. Before he did anything, he exclaimed, "Are you ladies insane?! It three vs one."

"If I were you, be happy we came on this mission and not The Avengers. Then it'd be six vs one." Peggy mentioned holding her gun firm.

"Oh really...?"

He kicked Natasha in the head knocking her to the ground. Alan grabbed Peggy in a headlock pointing a knife in her head. Natasha and Maria pointed their guns as if they were going to shoot at that moment.

"Shoot me, and the British one gets it." he said.

"Why Peggy?" Natasha holstered her gun. "I'm the one that murdered your father Carlos. How come I'm not in the headlock?"

"Natasha...please..." Peggy managed to say.

"You ever heard the saying 'kill two birds with one stone'?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Well, if I kill her, that takes the quote."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maria questioned.

"If you don't know, she's carrying 'special cargo'."

"I've...had...enough with...your arm." Peggy bit his arm causing him to drop his knife.

"Now Maria!" Natasha exclaimed.

Maria shot a bullet that went straight towards his head. Alan collapsed to the ground.

"I'll get you SHIELD..." were his last words.

Natasha lent Peggy a hand to help her up. They all stared at the dead body of Alan Mormon.

"What did he mean by special cargo?" Maria wondered.

"I don't know. He's just a mental psychopath." Natasha said.

They two girls were about to leave when they noticed Peggy just standing there staring at nothing.

"Peggy?" they both said in unison.

"Yes?" the British spy replied.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, but I think I know what 'special cargo' meant."

"What?" Maria asked.

"I think I'm pregnant..."


	3. We Will Do This Together

On their way home from the mission, Peggy went to the nearest drug store and picked up a Zietal's pregnancy test. She ran quickly to the bathroom and used it. After, she stared at the test.

One pink line.

"Ok..."

Two pink lines.

Her heart stopped. Her and Steve were going to be parents. They were going to have their own little bundle of joy to watch after.

She started to cheer on the top of her lungs. "I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!"

While she was cheering, Steve walked by with a confused look. _'Why was Peggy cheering in the bathroom?' _he thought.

He knocked on the door and asked, "Peggy, are you alright?"

She opened the door and said, "I'm better than alright."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Because I'm pregnant! I'm going to be a mom!"

Steve looked to the ground and said, "Yay..."

Peggy placed her hands on his shoulders. "Steve, you don't seem happy. Why? Do you not want this kid?"

"No, no. Trust me Peggy, I want these kids its just that I know nothing about..." Steve's voice trailed off.

"About..."

"Being a dad."

"What? Why not?"

Steve walked in the living room and sat on the couch. Peggy sat with him and let him explained.

"I was orphaned. My mom died as a nurse with tuberculosis and my dad died in the army. I had no clue what it was like since they left when I was young. And now, I barely know the 21st century and I'm expected to raise a kid in it. How?"

"Steve, my mom died when I was very young. My dad barely knew a thing on raising us. I have no idea on how to be a mother. But we will do this together."

They both shared a short kiss on the couch.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Peggy and Steve were sleeping until the phone started to ring. He got up and read the caller ID. Nick Fury. He moaned. Steve was too tired to go do a mission. He prefered to cuddle in bed with Peggy.

Steve picked up the phone and moaned, "What do you want Director Fury?"

"I want you to go on a mission with The Avengers. Get Agent Carter here while you're at it." Nick Fury said.

"Sure...do I have to rush?"

"Captain Rogers! This is an urgent mission! I want you both here in 30 minutes!" he screamed.

He hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Peggy rubbed her eyes and asked.

"Director Fury wants us in 30 minutes, can you do a mission?"

"Yeah, sure." she got up and walked to the bathroom.

Moments later, Steve walked by the bathroom and heard Peggy throwing up.

"Peggy? Are you sick?"

She opened the door with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"No, Natasha texted me saying that pregnant women have a tendency to throw up."

Still confused, Steve walked away.

* * *

_Later..._

When Captain America was on the battlefield with The Avengers, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye asked, "So Captain, how's the little lady?"

"You really think now's the time?"

"We can multi-task Spangles. Now tell me..."

"Fine...Peggy's pregnant."

"Congratulations Capsicle. We have to party...Stark Style."

"Oh god...this can't be good." Natasha muttered.

"A little solider. Congrats Steve." Thor mentioned.

"Guys, we have a mission to complete." Clint said

* * *

_Meanwhile at SHIELD..._

Director Fury walked up to Agent Carter and said "Agent Carter."

"Yes?" she asked

"I watched a recent recording of a recent mission you went on."

"Your point Director Fury?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"The 'special cargo'."

"Yes it is."

"Then congratulations Agent Carter. Good luck to you and Steve."

Director Fury walked away and Peggy thought, _'Everything went better then expected.'_

When The Avengers arrived, Bruce walked up to Peggy and said, "Look at the mother of the mini solider."

"Now party time...STARK STYLE!" Tony screamed.


	4. Stark Style Parties

**Look, I'm so damn sorry for all the grammar mistakes; but I'm still in elementary school. Anyway, please take some time to visit the pole on my page.**

* * *

_Later at Stark Towers..._

When Steve and Peggy arrived, the girls drowned Peggy in hugs where as Tony pulled Steve aside and said, "C'mon Capsicle. The Stark Party is this way."

The girls sat in the living room and just decided to chat.

"So Peggy, how long has it been?" Pepper asked.

"2 weeks." Peggy said

"Do you need our help on parenting." Jane offered.

"Yes, I know nothing."

"You know what that means...we're bringing back Parenting 101!" Betty exclaimed. **(see story "A Mini Redhead Assassin")**

"Are you going to call me at 3:00 in the morning, like you did to Natasha?" Peggy moaned.

"Girl, that's the point of Parenting 101." Pepper said. "And I doubt Steve knows nothing, right?"

Peggy nodded her head.

"We have to tell the guys." Betty said as the girls got up and started to head to the boys.

* * *

"I'm not going to." Steve admitted.

"Come on..you know you wanna..." Clint said while he leaned on his shoulder.

"Clint, how much beer did you drink?"

"I don't know, I lost count after three."

Tony sat on the other side of Steve and said, "Hey...lets bet on the gender of Capsicle's little solider."

"Are you drunk too?!" Steve asked.

"I don't know...I bet $500."

"I'll take that as a yes. And you are not betting $500."

"Fine, I'll bet $75."

Bruce walked in the room with Thor. They were doing patty-cake. Drunk Style.

The two men were slapping their hands while singing, "Patty-Cake, Patty-Cake. Captain's way. He made Peggy pregnant one simple way. They both went in bed, and then fondued. Now's there's a mini solider on the way."

"Oh god..." Steve muttered.

Clint pulled out his wallet and said, "Ok, here's a couple of bills." The drunk archer passed them to Tony who placed it in the 'now official' betting jar.

Bruce and Thor flashed a few bills before falling asleep on the couch.

Steve shared a confused look and thought, _'Bet on my own child? No way.'_

The total betting jar so far: $360

* * *

Steve woke up from his twenty-minute nap, which ended up being an hour. He asked the AI, "JARVIS, what time is it?"

"It is currently 12:47 am, Mr. Rogers."

"Thanks."

He looked around him and saw Thor and Bruce sleeping on the sofa. And Tony and Clint were both on his lap. He decided to go back to sleep.

The girls walked in and Pepper said, "Aww, that's so cute." she whipped out her blackberry and took a picture of the sleeping Avengers.

Natasha examined the room. "Typical man. Beer bottles everywhere." she glanced at the coffee table and saw the betting jar. She picked it up. "Look at this, a bet."

"There's a note." Betty picked it up and ir read:

_'This is the official betting jar for the prediction of the gender of the mini solider of Steven G. Rogers and Margaret Carter III. If making a bet, please write your FULL name and what gender you think its going to be._

_Regards,_

_Stark Inc.'_

The five girls gave the note a weird look.

"Why the hell is this so formal?" Pepper asked.

"Well they were all drunk...anyway, should we add some dough to the cookie jar." Jane gave all the girls a look.

"You could, I'm not betting on my own child." Peggy said.

_'The Official Betting Stands'_

_Anthony Stark: Bo__y; Clinton Barton: Girl; Bruce Banner: Girl; Thor Odinson: Boy; Virginia Potts: Girl; Natasha Romanoff: Boy; Elizabeth Ross: Girl; Jane Foster: Boy_

_Total Wager: $750 _

* * *

**Who will win the bet? Please visit the new poll on my page. And remember, reviews are always accepted! **


	5. An Unexpected Happening

**Now, I just decided for her to be two months (8 weeks) pregnant. Sorry for the rush but I promise to go slower from here...**

* * *

In an office, a man sat in his desk and muttered to himself, "I'll get back at SHIELD for killing my brother. But how?" he looked at his assistant and asked, "Do they have any event planned?"

The short man was standing by the door shuffling through papers. "SHIELD will be having a gala with the council next Friday night."

"Where?"

"At the Fort-Rider Hotel."

"Good...I'll show them what I can do..."

* * *

_At SHIELD..._

"SHIELD agents, the council wants to have a gala to get to know you and The Avengers better. And so I can finally land on their good side. It a formal event. Dresses and tuxes. You're allowed to bring your non-SHIELD next Friday at the Fort-Rider hotel."

Tony raised his hand and asked, "When you say 'dresses and tuxes' do I come in a dress _or a _tux?"

Everyone laughed while Director Fury gave him a death glare and said, "Come in whatever you like Stark."

* * *

_On Friday night..._

All the SHIELD agents were mingling amongst themselves. When Steve and Peggy arrived, all eyes were turned at them. Steve was wearing a classic tux. Peggy was wearing a strap-less red knee-high dress with black flats. Director Fury walked up to them and said, "Arriving now is Captain Rogers and Agent Carter."

When they were walking down the stairs toward the party, Steve whispered, "Peggy, do you know anything about galas?"

"No, not really. But in the movies, they just talk and drink."

"Ok..."

"Yeah, just blend in."

When they reached the bottom, a man from the council walked up to Steve and said, "Captain Rogers."

"Hello." Steve said while gesturing a hand for him to shake.

After he shook his hand, the council man said, "I am Martin Schwartz. And I want to ask you about, well, you."

With a surprised look, Steve asked, "What about me?"

"You're the captain of The Avengers. How is it like leading the team?"

"It's great. We're a group of unique people and it's glad to lead them."

Meanwhile at the girls...

"Peggy, you look great!" Natasha exclaimed.

"As to you." Peggy said.

"Is this anyone's first gala?" Jane asked. "Because it's mine."

"Same." Betty and Peggy said.

"I've been to many gala's promoting Stark Industries." Pepper said.

"And I've been on many missions involving gala's."

"No, I mean a _real _gala Natasha." Jane said.

"Oh, then no."

The girls all giggled.

* * *

_Just outside the hotel..._

A man with his many masked henchmen were gathered outside the hotel. The leader of the group said, "Ok, now do you all know who your targets are?" They all nodded their heads. "Good, now let's go."

The leader of the group looked at the opened window and threw a grenade. The grenade bounced to the part of the room where the guys were. Clint yelled, "GRENADE!"

The five guys were too late. The grenade exploded and sent the guys flying. The remaining masked men jumped in and did what they were told. Five of them ran up to each girl and grabbed them. They were all stabbed with a syringe so they wouldn't bother to attack. The remaining were sent to distract The Avengers, Nick Fury and Maria Hill. When all five women were in the car. The leader of group said in his earpiece, "Ok, let's go."

The masked men that were in the hotel ran outside immediately and jumped into a van. The guys stood up and held their heads down. Their wives were gone. But to Steve, not only has he lost Peggy, he also lost his little solider.

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be a chapter where they locate them. And I will ****_eventually_**** get to Parenting 101.**


	6. A Visit To The Falls

**I'm back! Here is the continuation...**

* * *

All five men counting Director Fury entered SHIELD and Director Fury said, "Ok, this is bad. We need a way to track them down."

Tony jumped to one of the computers and said, "I can try to track down Pepper."

"How?" Steve asked.

"Her blackberry..."

"Isn't that a fruit?" Steve wondered.

"It's a type of phone Spangles. She hates it when I tamper with her phone. So, when she wasn't looking, I installed a GPS microchip."

Tony typed in a code and a flashing light appeared on the screen.

"Niagara Falls?" Thor said. "That's the place with the huge waterfall is it not?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

Without thinking Bruce asked, "Why would he take them there?"

Everyone, even Thor gave the scientist a dumbfounded look.

"Gee Bruce, there's a huge falls, pointy rocks, a river and a casino. I think they're going to the casino." Clint said sarcastically.

"Whatever, you guys need to suit up now. Escort 36 will take you there." Director Fury said

Bruce shot a fist in the air and exclaimed, "AVENGERS MINUS NATASHA ASSEMBLE!"

The guys just shot him weird looks as they walked on the jet.

* * *

_At Niagara Falls:_

The leader of the group looked down at the falls and said, "Hmm, this will be fun to watch." He looked at his henchmen. "Bring me the one they call Pepper." They roughly passed Pepper and he said, "Oh well. Bye-bye Iron Man." He picked up Pepper and swung her over the edge. He heard her scream but it stopped. "Hmm, that was quite fast."

"You bet it was." None other than Tony Stark said.

"Iron Man." he gruffed. "Where are the others?"

"Turn around." Steve said.

"The Avengers..."

"That's us. Now don't make us hurt you." Clint said.

"Bring it on Cupid!"

The war began. The bad guy had about a hundred henchmen. Bruce hulked out and started to smash. Once Natasha was free, she ripped off her dress revealing her SHIELD catsuit.

"Romanoff, you wear that under your clothes?" Tony asked.

"You bet Stark."

Steve threw a henchman over the falls. He noticed that the other girls were already on the jet except one. Peggy.

He looked around but heard a faint yell. "STEVE!"

Steve quickly turned around and saw the bad guy holding Peggy by her neck over the falls. He shot Thor a look that The Avengers used as code. After the demigod nodded his head, Steve said, "Hey, put her down."

"Why should I take orders from you?" he responded

"Because I'm the Captain and you're strangling my lady."

Peggy was gasping for breaths.

"Your too late Captain." He dropped her down into the falls. "What can you do now?"

"This..." Steve pulled out his gun and shot him in the stomach. He picked him up and sent him down Niagara.

After that, Thor flew up from the falls holding Peggy. Once she was on the ground, she grabbed him in a hug as if they haven't seen each other for months. (Even though its only been an hour and thirty minutes). Steve hugged her back dearly.

He made eye-contact with Thor and mouthed the words, _'Thanks.'_


	7. Parenting 101

**Now, we're at 10 weeks (2 months and 2 weeks). Parenting 101 lies beyond this point.**

**Warning: Long chapter.**

* * *

One night, at the Rogers Mansion, Steve and Peggy were sleeping until the phone started to ring. Peggy picked up the phone and muttered, "Hello?"

"Hi Peggy! This is Natasha. We need you and Steve to come to my house. Its urgent!"

Before Peggy could say anything, Natasha hung up the phone. Peggy placed it on the table and slapped Steve on his arm. He looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"Natasha called us for something that's apparently urgent."

Steve moaned as he got out of bed.

"But its only 3:00 am?!"

* * *

When they arrived at the Barton Household, Peggy noticed a note on the door. She ripped it down and it read,

_'Peggy and Steve,_

_Come inside...the door's unlocked. If you can't find us, just ask Merida __**(See story "A Mini RedHead Assassin).**_

_Natasha and Clint.'_

Steve opened the door and they both saw three plastic arrows heading toward their heads. Both Steve and Peggy ducked and when they looked up, they both saw their toddler Merida in her dark purple pajamas at the top of the staircase holding her plastic bows and arrow. She had long fiery red curls almost like Natasha. Peggy walked up the stairs and asked,

"Hello Merida. Who taught you to shoot arrows?"

"Nobody. Daddy just gave me a bow." she said cheerfully.

"Wow, that great for someone with no lessons." Steve mumbled.

"Anyway, where are your parents?" Peggy wondered.

Merida ran to a room and yelled, "MOMMY! THEY'RE HERE!"

Natasha walked to Merida, picked her up and asked, "Did you shoot arrows at them?"

"Only three."

Natasha rolled her eyes and said to Steve and Peggy, "Morning. Just follow me."

"Why is Merida up at 3:30 am?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure. She just keeps on getting out of bed." After she placed Merida in her bed, Natasha led Steve to one room where all the other guys were. "There are the boys."

* * *

The girls were in one room and Pepper said, "Welcome to Parenting 101."

Peggy sat down and allowed the rest of the girls to teach her a bit.

"Ok, for starters. When you hold the baby, you have to support its head since their not strong enough to carry it." Betty said

"That's so cute." Peggy said

"You know how to change a diaper?" Jane asked.

"I remember from Natasha's class."

"Ok, babies should go to sleep at around 8:00 pm and have naps about 2-3 times a day." Pepper said

"And get used to waking up extremely early. That's why we called you at 3:00 am."

Peggy nodded her head and continued to let the girls talk.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the guys..._

Their lessons were nothing like the girls. But it when like this. **(To make it easier to understand, I'll just format it like this...)**

Clint: They sleep a lot.

Tony: And cry in the middle of the night.

Steve: Ok?

Bruce: You're going to lose a lot of sleep.

Thor: I still know nothing.

Steve: That makes two of us.

Tony: You have to buy a lot of stuff like, clothes, books, toys and other stuff.

Bruce: And gotta buy all those maternity clothes.

Thor: So, empty wallet?

Bruce: Yes Thor.

Tony: That was no problem to me.

Clint: Because you're a freaking billionaire.

Steve: Wow...

Bruce: It's really challenging when your little solider start to walk.

Steve: Why?

Clint: Because, your little child will start to walk or sometimes run everywhere.

Merida ran in the room and said, "Daddy, I want more arrows."

"They're in my room."

"And my bow broke..."

"There's more in my room; and how did you break your bow?" he wondered.

"Well, I was trying to do a backflip off the couch and I fell on top of my bow and the pillow."

"Ok..."

"Your child really is special." Steve said.

"I know. I have an archer. Tony has a mini genius. And you'll have a mini solider." Clint said.

"Hey, it's almost like a new generation of Avengers." **(Reference to "Project: New Generation).**

* * *

Merida ran to her parents room and went in his closet. She rummaged through Clint's closet but didn't find her plastic bow, the small red-head found Hawkeye's bow. (The only reason they weren't in his secret compartment was because he came back from a mission at 1:45am and just threw it in there). "Awesome." she said. Merida grabbed one of Hawkeye's arrows and ran in the living room. She shot in on a wall. The arrow started flashing and she stared at it confused. Merida noticed a button on the bow; and when she pushed it, the arrow, along with the living room.

All the adults ran in the hallway and Steve said, "I think we were attacked."

"I don't know. Where's Merida?!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Should we assemble?" Thor asked.

"We don't have to...we're already here." Steve said.

"I think Merida's in the living room...where the attack was." Bruce stated since the little red-head was nowhere else in the house.

Natasha's anger started to stir up. "I swear if they touch my babyI'll нарезать открыть свои груди и кормить свои сердца к канализации крыс." **(Translation: slice open their chest and feed their heart to the sewage rats).**

"What did that mean?" Peggy asked.

Clint slid beside the other to get to the front and said, "Honestly, you really don't wanna know."

The assassins ran to the living room and saw their little red-head on the ground beside Hawkeye's bow. Natasha picked up her little dust-covered toddler and said, "Merida, what did you do?"

Alpha

Alpha

Alpha

"I used this bow. I found it in daddy's closet. He told me to get a new bow there."

Natasha glared at him and Clint placed his face in his hands. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Tasha."

"It's alright. But you owe me. For almost killing our child and blowing up half our living room."

"Would this do?" he kissed her and Merida squirmed out of her arms and ran away saying,

"Eww."

* * *

While somewhat repairing their living room, Tony said to Steve,

"Lesson of the day: Do not let your kid touch your weapon."

"Why, the most dangerous thing my kid could do with my shield is play ultimate frisbee." Steve said.

"Can we play ultimate frisbee?" Bruce asked.

* * *

**Ok...that was not Parenting 101, but at least it was something. Next chapter we'll figure out the gender of the baby...and if you know it, you better keep it to yourself or else I'll do what Natasha said earlier.**


	8. Little Soliders

**Now we're at 12 weeks (3 months). Here, we will find out the gender of Steve and Peggy's little solider.**

* * *

One afternoon, Peggy walked in the living room and saw Steve sitting on the couch. She was wearing her black jeans with a light blue shirt. She sat beside Steve and asked, "Steve, can you drive me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"The hospital."

With a concern look he said, "Why?"

"Because I want to find out the gender of our kid."

"But Peggy...the bet between the others."

"Come on Steve, don't you wanna know? The gender of your little solider. And besides, we don't have to tell them."

"Yeah good point. Let's go." They got up and headed for the car.

* * *

When they arrived, the doctor was giving Peggy an ultrasound with some machine that Steve didn't understand. He gathered up restults and came back.

"So, what is our baby?" Peggy asked.

"I'm sorry, but did you say ba-_by_?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Peggy wondered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, your not having _a _baby. You're having twins!" he exclaimed.

Steve grabbed Peggy into a huge hug but then asked, "Then, what gender are the twins?"

"Well, they're one boy and one girl."

"Oh my gosh! The gang is so going to hate this." Peggy said.

"Who cares Peggy. It's their fault for betting."

"I wonder what'll happen in six months?"

"We'll wait and see. And I'm going to record it. After I figure out how to use a recording thingy."

* * *

Steve called all the gang to come to a meeting at Stark Towers. They both just had to tell them.

"Why did you call us Capsicle. An update on the mini solider?" Bruce asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?!" Pepper anxiously asked.

"We're having twins!" Peggy and Steve exclaimed.

They all started to cheer.

"Wait...doesn't that mean that we have to double the bet?" Jane asked.

"Your right Jane. Get out your money!" Tony exclaimed.

"But guys, thats a lot of money." Steve said.

"Thats the beauty of betting Cap." Natasha patted him on the back.

* * *

The Betting Wager of Capt. Steven Rogers and Agent Margaret III:

_Anthony Stark: Boy_

_Clinton Barton: Girl_

_Bruce Banner: Girl_

_Thor Odinson: Boy_

_Virginia Potts: Girl_

_Natasha Romanoff: Boy_

_Elizabeth Ross: Girl_

_Jane Foster: Boy_

_Total Wager: $1500_


	9. A Few Words To My Soliders

**Sorry for all the updates but I'm really bored and fanfiction is my new life...anyway, Peggy is now 17 weeks. (4 months and one week). And btw, I am not 100% sure of my baby facts. So don't mind for all the failures.**

* * *

Steve was lying in bed. He couldn't sleep. Not because he had a nightmare or anything, it was cause of his twins. First, he had no clue how to raise even one kid in the present. But now, he was expected to raise two kids in the modern era. He glanced to the clock on his left and saw the flashing lights of 2:24am and to his right was Peggy. How was she sleeping calm and not him? She was the one who was actually carrying them. But, he decided to try to sleep. After Steve closed his eyes, the phone started to ring. He picked it up and moaned, "Hello?"

"Morning Steve!" said the cocky tone of Tony Stark.

"Why the hell did you call me Stark?"

"Look, if anybody asks, I never told you this. But, around now, the baby should be able to hear outside the womb. So, talk to it."

"What do I say to it?"

"Whatever you like."

Tony then hung up the phone.

"Well that was weird." he muttered to himself. "Well, might as well give this a shot."

He moved closer towards Peggy and said, "Uhh, hello mini soldiers or mini spies. I'm your dad aka Captain America. Yeah, I was a superhero back in the 40's. But I had to crash a plane in the ice to save America. But 70 years later, SHIELD found me in the ice. Turns out I was just sleeping for all that time. And when I woke up, everyone I knew was gone. But then I met your mom. She is a beautiful British spy. We fell in love and now were married.

Then I became the leader of The Avengers Initiative. Also on the team is Tony. He's a very cocky man, but you'll adjust to him. Then there's Thor, he's the god of thunder. Bruce, he's the hulk; but I promise he won't hurt you. Then there's Natasha and Clint, they might seem like cold-hearted assassins, but they both have a warm heart. Anyway, it's getting late, I can't wait to see you two in person."

He fell asleep and a wide smile spread across Peggy's face. _'I didn't think he would have ever did that..."_

* * *

**Sorry that was a short chapter...but did you expect Steve to recite Lincoln's speech to them?**

_**"For scores and seven years ago; our fathers..."**_


	10. One Mission Can Almost Kill You

_The whole point of this mission was that there was a man training young adults so they could turn into master killers._

They arrived in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan at a remote location somewhere in the prairies. They saw about three buildings all armed with men holding machine guns.

"Ok Captain, what's the plan?" Iron Man asked.

"First, we need a distraction. Nothing that's gonna cause any damage." Captain America said. "Thor, send about...a lot of lightning bolts."

Thor summoned lightning and you could hear one of the men say, "Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Now!"

Clint shot arrows into some of them. And the ones alive started shooting back.

"Alright, Hawkeye, go to one of the roofs and shoot from there. Widow, go inside the first building. Thor, go to the second one and I'll go in the third one and destroy anything. Hulk and Iron Man, stay out here and defeat these guys."

* * *

After everyone went their separate ways, they were killing henchmen. Black Widow was in the second building and said, "Weird, I can't see them."

Mysterious voices filled the room. _'You can't see us, but we can see you. We'll be able to kill you Black Widow, and you won't be able to know when or how it happened.'_

"Damn it! Avengers, turns out this institute makes young adults into killing mutants."

"Good luck Romanoff!" said Iron Man.

Natasha could feel their movements and tried to avoid them. After she got knocked down, she muttered to herself, "I know." She pulled something out of her utility belt. It was a compact. She threw it in the middle of the room and shot a bullet at it. The powder in it spreaded around the room and she was able to see the three invisible mutants.

"Now I can see you and I'll be able to kill you; and you'll know when and how it happened."

She shot all three of them and they fell to the ground turning back to what they look like before.

"I'm all done here. What about you Thor?"

* * *

Thor was in the second building looking around. After beating up all the henchmen, it got very quiet. He crept around the place with his hammer ready in his hand. There was a something slithering behind him. When he turned around, he saw two young men who were able to shoot fire.

One of them shot a ball of fire that he blocked with his hammer.

"These mutants have really interesting abilities."

One of them was on Thor's right and the other was on his left.

"Well, I have a good idea."

They both warmed up their powers and right when they shot it, Thor flew out the window causing the two balls of fire to combine and the whole building exploded.

"I have finished. How are you doing Captain America?"

* * *

Captain was walking through a hallway and said, "Nothing here so far."

"Change that." someone said. He turned around and saw a German Lady. "I'm Johanna Shintal aka The Leader of all this."

"So? We already blew up two of your institutes."

"But there's still this one, that you will die in."

Before his eyes, she whipped out a small knife and stabbed it in his waist.

"I have many other locations in the whole world Captain. So, this one is finished."

She threw a mini ball at him. It was a timebomb. He tried to get up but fell right down again.

"Avengers! This is Captain America. I've been-"

"Captain? Captain America? Steve?!" Iron Man.

Hawkeye ran to the building Captain America was in and said, "The building's in bad shape. But I can see his shield."

After brushing off the debris and removing his shield. He said, "Oh my god. He's...

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Rogers Mansion... **(BTW, Peggy is 23 weeks)**_

Peggy was sitting on the couch with Pepper watching re-runs of NCIS.

"Thanks for coming Pepper." Peggy said.

"It's no problem. It's not that I get a day off often."

The phone rang and Peggy said, "Hello?"

"Agent Carter! This is Director Fury. I need you to come to SHIELD quick. Captain Rogers have been injured during a mission."

Peggy dropped the phone and said, "Pepper! I need you to drive me to SHIELD! Now!"

The two girls ran to the car and started to drive.

* * *

**Look, I had no intentional reason to write this chapter. But when you have writer's block, your first idea, is probably your best idea. The reason I wrote this is because **

**a) I had no other ideas**

**b) I saw the trailer for X-Men: First Class and want to watch the movie so bad! (Mutants)**


	11. One Of Them Kicked

Peggy arrived at SHIELD and said, "Director Fury-"

"Oh good, come with me." he interrupted.

She followed him to a hospital room and she saw Steve lying there.

"Don't worry Agent Carter, he's still alive. Just lost about 35% of his blood."

With a sigh of relief, she asked, "How did this happen?"

"Just got stabbed with a small knife, then got stuck in a room with a time bomb."

"Great." she said sarcastically.

Director Fury left her alone in the room. She sat in a chair and noticed that he woke up.

"Peggy?" he mumbled.

"It's me Steve. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but my left hip hurts."

"Yeah, that's where you've been stabbed."

"Oh, right. Have I ever told you I hate waking up in hospitals?"

"Yes you hav-" she felt something.

"Peggy?"

"Steve...It kicked! One of our twins kicked."

With a smile on his face, Steve placed a hand on Peggy's stomach and felt another kick.

His heart dropped, that was the kick of his child. Or, at least one of them.

"Now I wonder, who was that?" Peggy said

"I don't know. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Now, I like waking up in hospitals."

Peggy laughed as she kissed her solider.

* * *

**Ok, that was a cute fluffy chapter. Please, if you have any ideas. Tell me!**


	12. It Hurts A Lot

**Peggy is now 26 weeks (6 months and 2 weeks). And PRETTY PLEASE give me ideas for future chapters! Cause its kinda obvious that I have none... I just want to give credit to ninjanervana for the somewhat idea for this chapter. Sorry I didn't ask!**

**Warning: Crappy chapter beyond this point and a hulk**

* * *

The girls decided to hang out at Stark Towers while Tony and Bruce were in the lab, and Steve, Clint and Thor were somewhere else.

"What do you think Tony and Bruce are doing?" Betty asked.

"Who knows. They could be doing anything that will burn the tower down." Natasha joked.

"No, Tony's actually trying to think of a way to protect the tower in case the hulk is unleashed." Pepper said. The least she could do when Tony talks about it over and over again was listen (even if she didn't understand it).

"Will it work?" Peggy wondered.

"One could find out..." Jane said.

After a while of chatting, a huge explosion came from the lab.

"I guess it didn't work." Peggy said as the girls ran over to the lab.

Pepper walked in the lab and asked, "Tony, what happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. And Bruce and I were attempting to make a smoke bomb; but the explosion wasn't supposed to be that big."

Betty kneeled beside Bruce and asked, "Bruce? Are you alright?"

Bruce started to pant hard. Everyone's adrenaline started to pump fast.

"Bruce calm down. Look at me Bruce. Just breathe." Betty tried to calm him down.

"Ok ladies, just get the hell out of here!" Tony exclaimed.

The girls with Tony started to run when they heard the hulk roar.

"Ok, we're in deep shit." Natasha muttered. The days of her and the hulk on the helicarrier still haunt her.

The hulk ran down the hallway right to where they were. He gave them all a death stare and Betty crept up from behind holding a sign that read,

_'No sudden movements...'_

Everyone remained still until the elevator opened revealing Steve, Clint and Thor.

"Oh crap!" Clint said.

The hulk roared as he slammed his fist where the three guys were. They all ducked as Steve said, "Ok, Thor, Clint and Tony, try to calm Bruce down. I'll get the girls out of here. What about you Natasha?"

"I'll help you Steve." she said. Natasha just didn't want to face the hulk again.

"We're taking the stairs." Steve said. He picked up Peggy as he led the girls down the stairs.

"How long will it take?" Peggy asked.

"For what?" Steve wondered.

"One, for us to get out and two, for Bruce to get in control."

"It's gonna take us about 20 minutes to get out. And for Bruce..."

At that moment, they saw Thor slam through the walls. He picked himself up and said, "Do not worry ladies...and Steve, Bruce will calm down...eventually."

The group kept on running down the what seemed to be an endless flight of stairs.

"How...much...farther?" Jane asked while panting between breaths.

"I don't really know." Pepper stated.

"Let's just keep on going." Natasha said

* * *

While running down the stairs, Pepper's blackberry started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was Tony.

"Hi Tony. Are you done?" she said hopefully

Tony said "Yeah, Bruce is back to normal. But I wonder why the explosion ticked off the big guy. It wasn't that big. Unless..."

The group stood outside the door of the tenth floor with their hearts racing again.

**(No copyright intended for Iron Man 3, but I had no ideas)**

They all heard a voice being amplified from outside.

"Heroes, there is no such thing."

At that moment, explosions were throughout the tower.

Everyone on the stairwell fell to the ground or the stairs.

"Is everyone alright?" Betty asked.

"No..." Peggy moaned as she sat against a wall. The pain hitting against her baby bump.

Steve rushed beside her and said, "What's wrong Peggy?" You could see the fear in his eyes.

"It hurts Steve. A lot."


	13. The Little Soliders Have A Strong Will

**Now we see what will happen...**

* * *

_'It hurts Steve. A lot.'_

"Oh god..." Steve picked up Peggy and Pepper said,

"Here." she tossed him some car keys. He caught it and exclaimed,

"Thanks. Romanoff, cover me!"

Natasha ran in front of Steve who was carrying Peggy in his arms. She was grasping her baby bump to see if one of them would kick.

"Steve, I hope our little soliders are alright." Peggy said.

"They will be, our soliders are very strong." he kissed her cheek.

When they were both in Tony's underground garage, Steve and Peggy hopped into one of the cars and drove off.

* * *

Steve carried Peggy into the hospital. After being examined by a doctor, he came back.

"Ok, the good news is that your twins are alright. No injuries. But a fall that tough could of killed one of them. They are really strong."

"Oh thank god." Peggy took a breath of relief.

"See Peggy, I told you that our little soliders are strong." Steve gave her a small squeeze.

When they were home, Peggy decided to take a nap while Steve went back to Stark Towers.

The second Steve arrived, all the guys flooded him with questions. But first, Steve asked,

"What was the attack?"

"Just a group of people who actually _hate _us." Tony mimicked.

"Steve, I'm sorry if all that was my fault." Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, its fine. And besides, it wasn't you. Just all those explosions."

"So, were your twin soliders alright?" Clint asked.

"Yes. Yes they were."

"The mini soliders have a strong will. Like their parents." Thor bellowed.

"When can we see who won the bet?" Bruce asked. "I wanna see if I won."

"Three more months. And who knows if you even won."

"One can wait...but for three months...no, we must know now!" Thor said

"You all can wait three months."

"Fine..." Tony and Clint mumbled.


	14. Nightmares

**At the moment, 31 weeks. (7 months and 3 weeks). **

**Warning: My mind is currently empty at the moment. And this is the first and only idea I came up with. It's something similar to a chapter in my other story, "A Mini Redhead Assassin." I'm not 100% sure on Captain's America past, but I know he was orphaned; so I made up a story. Some parts might be sad...very sad.**

* * *

Steve was sleeping and having a dream or a nightmare (depending on where this goes).

* * *

_Now, he was in a familiar house as he was when he was a child, four years old to be exact; but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. After a moment of thinking of whose house it was, it hit him. This was the house he grew up in. (Before getting sent to the orphanage). _

_There were a group of doctors rushing through the beige hallways carrying some medical equipment. His parents didn't let him inside the room where his sick mother with tuberculosis lied. He placed his ear against the door and heard his mother Sarah, strong coughing and hacking. Every night he prayed that she would become better, since his dad died earlier in the army, she was all he got. Anyway, after a while, the room went silence. Steve backed away an inch from the door and paused. He saw the doorknob slowly turn and saw a middle-aged brunette nurse. She looked at him and said, "Come on Steve, I have to take you somewhere..."_

_"But, what happened to mommy?" Four-year old Steve asked._

_"Mommy's..." she paused to take a deep breath. "Your mom's up there." she pointed a finger to the sky. "She's with him now."_

_"You mean she's..." Steve trembled on his words._

_"I'm so sorry...but we have to go now." the nurse picked him up but he squirmed out of her arms and ran into his mom's room._

_He looked and saw his mother's body on the bed. Tears started to pour down his cheek as he stared at the lifeless body. Her blonde hair was brushed around the pillow and the colour just faded away from her cheeks._

_He started to cry as the same brunette nurse picked him up. As they walked down the same beige hallways, a black-haired nurse a bit younger than the brunette walked behind her carrying two suitcases filled with his most important things. Steve was placed into a black Buick and they started to drive. The brunette was driving and the black-haired one was in the passenger seat._

_"Where are we going?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be._

_"We have to take you to a new home..." The brunette said._

_"Where's that?"_

_"The orphanage." The black-haired one said. "We're sorry, but that's how it was supposed to go. Nobody is available to raise you."_

_Young Steve's heart dropped._

* * *

"Steve? Wake up." Peggy shook him lightly.

"Wha- Peggy? What happened?" Steve asked. He sat up against the bed frame.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep. Are you alright?"

"Yeah..its just...I had a bad dream."

She glanced at the clock that read 4:27 am and said, "We have time. You can tell me..."

"It was back when I was a young boy. There were about 2 doctors and 2 nurses running through my house helping my mom with her tuberculosis. After listening for 10 minutes of her coughing and hacking, there was silence. The door opened and I ran into her room and saw her lifeless body on her bed. Before I knew it, a nurse carried me out of the room. I was put in a car and they were sending me to the orphanage."

He glanced at Peggy and noticed a stray tear falling down her cheek. He wiped it away and said,

"Pretty sad, huh? I just don't want our kids to have a screwed up childhood like I did."

"They won't. What other kid can say that their dad is Captain America?"

"Our _other_ kid." Steve said with a wide grin.

She slapped his arm lightly and said, "Shut up! You know what I mean."

"I know..."

* * *

**Reviews are my kryptonite...so if u review, I'll update faster.**


	15. Small Drawings

**At this moment in my life...I think I lost the creative bone in my body. And BTW, we're almost there! This is just a small fluff.**

**Peggy is currently 35 weeks (8 months 3 weeks).**

* * *

Steve and Peggy were visiting Pepper and Tony at the Stark Towers.

"A few more weeks till we find out that I won." Tony said.

"Who knows if you won Stark. And if you lost, you'd be moping all over the place." Steve admitted. The last time he lost a bet he sat on the couch listening to Adele songs for a week.

"Will you're kids be doing any sports?" Pepper asked.

"If we have a girl, I'm thinking about gymnastics." Peggy said.

After a while of chit-chatting, Pepper and Tony's little toddler Emily, ran in the room.

She handed Tony a picture of colorful swirls that look like throw-up.

"Uh, Emily, that's beautiful. What is it?" he asked

"Don't be stupid Daddy. Can't you guess?" The two-year old brunette begged.

"I think it's a rainbow."

"No."

"I don't know. You got anything?" he gestured to Pepper, Peggy and Steve.

"A lollipop?" Peggy guessed.

She shook her head.

"A kaleidoscope?" Steve asked. Even though he doubted that the little girl knew what a kaleidoscope was.

"That colorful thingy?" Emily asked.

Steve nodded his head shocked that she knew what it was.

"Oh. Then nope."

Pepper started to giggle as she thought of her guess.

"What is it Pepper?" Peggy asked.

"I think I know what it is." she smirked.

"What do you think mommy?" Emily asked as she squirmed herself on her lap.

She placed her little girl on her lap and whispered what she thought it was.

A wide grin appeared on the little Emily's face as she said,

"Yes mommy!"

She gave the drawing to Tony as she ran to her room.

"What did you say it was?" Steve asked.

"Oh, I asked her if it was her daddy."

Tony had a face as if he was feeling offended.

Steve smiled and said, "Well, it is a dead-ringer for you."

Tony shot him a death glare as he got up and yelled, "Emily! I'm coming to get you!"

They heard a high-pitched scream followed by a series of laughter.

"That's so cute." Pepper and Peggy said together.


	16. A Mini Solider With A Mini Spy

**It's time! (9 months)**

* * *

The Avengers were called in for a very boring meeting. So, Peggy invited Pepper, Jane and Betty over.

"I can't believe your twins will be arriving soon!" Jane exclaimed.

"When are they expected?" Betty asked.

Peggy grasped her baby bump and said, "Let's make that now!"

"Oh my gosh." Pepper said. "I know what to do. Betty, call Steve, tell him everything. Jane, call the hospital. I'll get the bags and drive."

The girls went to do their assignment.

Betty grabbed her cell and dialed Steve's number.

_Ring..._

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." she muttered.

_Ring..._

"Pick up. Pick up."

_Ring..._

"Pick up." she heard a click. "Damn voicemail."

She dialed Bruce's number hoping she'll have better luck.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Bruce. Yeah, I'm fine. Can you put Steve on?"

"Uh, alright."

"Hello?" Steve said.

"Steve! Peggy went into labor. Come to St. Joseph's Hospital.

"Alright."

They both hung up the phone.

* * *

When both groups arrived at the hospital, Steve was pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"Steve, why don't you take a seat. Mainly because you're making me dizzy." Clint said.

He took a seat beside Thor and a nurse came out and said, "Mr. Rogers, your wife wants you in there for the delivery."

He walked in and took a seat beside Peggy. They held hands and Steve shared a smile with Peggy.

After pushing, the doctor said, "Ok, we have the first baby. Your baby girl."

Peggy took a deep breath and said, "That was hell. Steve, we are not having any more children."

"Fine by me." Steve reassured

"Ok, we're going to need you to push again." The doctor said.

"Ugh..." Peggy moaned.

* * *

_About an hour later..._

A nurse walked into the lobby and said to the group, "You can see them now."

They all walked in quietly and saw Peggy holding one and Steve holding the other.

"So, who won the bet?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know." Steve said.

"What that's supposed to mean Spangles? What gender are they?" Tony asked.

"One boy and one girl."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Nobody saw that coming.

"Well, what do we do with the money now?"

"Give it to me..." a voice said.

Everyone turned toward the door and saw the face of Nick Fury.

"Director Fury? What are you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"I'm here to claim my money. I was the only one who bet on it being a boy and a girl."

"Since when were you a part of The Official Betting Jar?" Steve asked.

"Last night."

Tony looked at the list and saw his name on the bottom of the list. "Damn, he's right." He handed Nick the betting jar with all the money. He took the money with pride.

"Thank you. Now, I have an important meeting with the council."

After he left, Thor asked, "What did you name them."

Steve, holding his baby girl said, "This is Angela."

"And this is Xavier." Peggy said.

* * *

_Three Day's Later..._

After coming home from the hospital, Peggy picked up her little girl. She led her to her light pink room and said, "This is your new home Angela."

She walked over to Steve who was with Xavier in his light blue room and he said, "I think he likes the curtains."

They noticed Xavier grabbing the curtains.

Peggy giggled.

"Well, now we have a mini solider and a mini spy." Steve said.

"Yes, we do Steve. Yes we do." She kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
